Nidaime Rikudo Sennin
by Coolkid93
Summary: Naruto left the world after the 4 shinobi world thanks to a dimension rift Kurama produced. Now the hero of the elemental Nation is beginning a new life in the Kingdom of Fiore. I know summary sucks im not good with them. Give it a try Strong/smart realistic maybe overpowered/godlike Naruto Naruto x Harem M for freedom Images on my profile dont know why i cant post them
1. Prologue

Nidaime Rikudo Sennin

Hello guys and welcomed to my first X-Over. I will try to write as clearly and as flawless as possible. Since I am not a native speaker I could have problems with my grammar or spelling. So please accept it and tell me where I could improve myself.

Pairing: Naruto ?^^ It´s not yaoi but maybe a harem write me your guesses maybe I will ad them I have already some in mind but it has to work so ^^

`...´ Thoughts or inner discussion

"….." Dialog

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or Fairytale all rights belong to the original creators.

Naruto was in a crater and grinned. He has done it. He sealed the Juubi, Obito and Madara in himself thanks to a sealing technique of the sage of the six paths which he learned from Kurama. But now he was dieing thanks to the consequences of the sealing technique because it demanded a lot of his already injured body.

`Hey Kit´ Kuramas voice echoed through his skull. Naruto was totally exhausted so he allowed the darkness to claim him and so he was in his mindscape again. He wandered through the halls of the sewer to the former cage of the nine tailed demon fox , which was now open and allowed his partner to roam free in his mind scape.

As he finaly arrived he was greeted by a unexpected sight. " Kurama? How is it possible? You should have fusioned with the ten-tails! It shouldn't be possible for you to be still here and where is Madara and Obito I am secure I sealed them in me along with it." He told him as he saw his partner lying on the floor of the sewer and his head rested on a paw so that it was more comfortable. Kurama closed his eyes and chuckled dark. A grin rested on his face. " What no` Hello partner´ or ` I am happy to see you again?´" Kurama laughed and his voice boomed through the hall . "Well where should I begin?" The Kitsune mused " It started with the order you sealed those fools within you." He began , in the meantime Naruto sat down on the head of the fox and scratched it behind his ears. " At first you sealed Obito and Madara in yourself since both were already high damaged enough I devoured them and gained their power." Kurama stopped for a moment to let out a pur,he loved the feeling he got from the scratching. " After I took their energy and abilities I had enough power to suppress the ten tailed beast and let it fusioned with me, instead the other way round." Kurama grinned again and Naruto feeled proud of his Partner.

" Ah, wait Naruto. I still have some good news for you." Naruto looked quizzical at his partner and sighed " What have you done now Kurama?" Kurama just chuckled again and the grin he head splitted nearly his face, his red eyes shined with mischief, and his fangs reflected the light. " Well since you kind of sealed those fouls within you and I took their power and abilities, you now have those too. Congratulations ! You have now the cursed eyes of the Uchihas. The sharingan , the eternam mangekyou sharingan and the rinengan thanks to Madara so you can use now every main element and dont forget the Wood release . You have even the possibility to turn those eyes on and off so nobody is gonna question you about those new eyes but thats not everything. The Juubi was the combination of ervery bijuu and you gained now their abilities too. You have gained the sand control of Shukaku, your flames are stronger and gained a blue flame with black outlining, you have the water controll which is rivaling Tobiramas, you gained the possibility to use the Lave-realease thanks to Son Goku, steam release of Kokuou , thanks to Saiken you can use those water bubbles Utakata used . Well Choumei gained you the ability to talk with insects like the Aburama-clan. Thanks to the part of Gyuuki that was sealed in the Juubi you gained the ability to use ink like your friend Killer Bee. Ah and dont forget that I used their memories to give you all their Jutsus so that you can work and use them later."

For a few minutes, Naruto just sat there and tried to comprehend what his partner did. During his explanation, Narutos eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and a goofy grin was on his face than he layed back and petted the head of his Partner. " I dont know what to say Kurama I still try to comprehend and understand what you have all done but it will take some time. At least your brothers and sisters are free in a kind of way." Kurama nodded. " I still have one idea." the mighty Kitsune began and Naruto just nodded " What is it?" "How would it be, if I tried to get us away from here to a new dimension where we could do a fresh start, nobody would know ouer past and nobody would judge us from the beginning. We could do a new life." Naruto hugged his partner and tears flowed down his face while he said "Thank you !" over and over again. " Wait Kurama I still have something to do. A last prank and gift for my friend and the other persons so that we will finally destroy the cicly of hatred in this world." Kurama nodded and the Rinnengan appeared in the eyes of the foxes partner. Kurama began to collect all his energy and waited for the beginning of the Jutsu.

As the leaders of the united Shinobi-nation saw a light beam, nobody knowed what sight was awaiting them but they hurried to get to this position. A giant statue towered above all the remains of the battlefield and opened its mouth wide. The Konoha Ninjas knowed this Jutsu and tears gathered in their eyes while the other ninjas didn't know what to do. It was the same Jutsu Pain used after his invasion of Konoha to revive their fallen comrades. Green lights escaped of the mouth and they entered the bodies of the dead ninjas which opened their eyes again and were revived " That could only be Naruto´s work let it be to him to end this crazy war and to revive his comrades. He was always so troublesome." Shikamaru said as he stood their with Tsunade, A, Killer Bee, Mei, Onoki and Gaara. Messages from everywhere came to him to report the newest developments in the health centers. The dead lived again and happy reunions happened in every camp. In the middle of the center layed the other Jinchurikis but without their Bijuu. Even Bee hwo didnt even got his Bijuu removed lost the connection to the eight tales and was normal again.

The only problem was that no trace of Obito, Madara od Naruto was found. The people mourned for their hero which they asumed died in the battle to sacrifi himself for the peace of the rest of the world. In honor of his sacrifies he was named the 6th Hokage and the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin. He was celebrated as the hero who brought the people peace, true piece. The alliance was even after decades still intact and nobody had to suffer again from war.

But Naruto didnt know from these events. He left the Elemantal Nation to beginn a new life with his now best friend and partner Kurama. He didnt know how his future would be like, nobody knowed that their hero would be allive and kicking asses in a new world where he will get to know love, friendship, rivalry and recognition.

So that is my prologue I hope its okay ^-^

Naruto won´t be able to use Magic he will use Chakra and will be the only one who knows it For his abilities:

He has the Eternal mangekyou Sharingan but he has to activate it again in a moment of despait or fright. The Rinnengan is already activated but he can turn it on and off. He has following elements : Wood, Sand, Steam, Lava, Water,Earth, Fire, Lightening; Wind, Bubbles, Ink, Gravitiy. But he has to leran them from the beginning again. Naruto will be smart and strong maybe even Godlike but he will tone his abbilities down just to be a little more better than his opponent. He won´t be the lucky to go type we get to know in the Cannon. So give my story a try and please no flames !

CoolKid93


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys welcome to the second chapter of Nidaime Rikudo Sennin. I hope my prologue was ok and didnt have that much mistakes in it. Thank you for those motivating reviews :)

Now for the Pairing:

Naruto x ( Pic : art/Found-you-358624640?q=gallery%3Abludy-chu%2F35833355&qo=4 ) because I didnt see this pairing anywhere,

x Cana

x Levy?

x Lucy?

x fem Gray ( art/Gureko-Fullbuster-FEM-Gray-350065348 ) xfem jellal ( art/Genderbend-Jellal-362299240?q=gallery%3Abludy-chu%2F35849120&qo=0 )

I will try to work those pairings out and I hope its okay for you ^^ side pairing? Dont know but Naruto will be verry protective about his girlfriends ;) so in the Phantom Arc or in the Tower Arc he will kick ass :D

I dont own Naruto oder Fairytale in a way

So Story start

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings and took everything in. He lay upon a hill covered with fresh green grass, surrounded by Forrest. He had a massive Headache and his whole body screamed as he tried to move it more than just his head. `Hey Kurama´he thought and tried to contact the fox over their telepathic link. He wasn´t ready for the growl of the fox directly at his left ear. After some time of resting he was finally able to move his body and was surprised. At his side lay a baby fox with orange fur, red and slitted eyes and nine tails. " Hey Kurama" he said still a little shocked from all the things that happened a few moments ago. He picked the fox up and petted its head while he was still resting. " Sorry kit but it has used much more energy for our dimensional hopping. As you can see I am free now in a kind of sense but I´m still connected to you but yeah we don't have much energy at the moment. I don't know why but we are now much younger than we used to be . I´m gonna take a nap so that I can restore at least a little of my energy that I used. Your chakra control is nearly non existence at the moment , so you have to work on that first. You have to master all your Jutsus again and you are now 7 years old. Have fun " said Kurama before he drifted to sleep.

Naruto was just sitting on the hill and petted the fox, while his mind was trying to comprehend everything before some tears escaped his eyes at the thought of a new beginning. He sighed and muttered" troublesome well it could have been worse now or?" he thought loud before he lay Kurama down on the grass and made a cross sign. " Taju-Kagebunshin-no Jutsu" he screamed and hundreds upon hundreds of Shadow clones filled the clearing. Now he could exam his self and look what was different now. His whisker marks faded and he was now a carbon copy of his dad, he wore the same clothes like Kakashi, he didn't know how that happened but he shrugged he liked those clothes so why not? " Ok guys 100 will try the tree climbing exercise, another 100 from you try the water walking exercise. The rest of you is splitting themselves in 14 groups to train our new elements and our 2 Doujutsus. I will do the physical exercises like Lee used to do them. You got everything? Than ok go to work!" he ordered them before he began his own exercise.

Naruto trained for the following weak like this. His Chakra control was now Chunin Level and his taijutsu was on the same level. His progress in elemental manipulation was ok. He could use now 2 powers of the Rinnengan Bansho Tennin and Shinra Tensai. He had finally awakened the sharingan but it was only with one tomeo so he had to mature it and then somehow activate the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Kurama rested through the week and had now finally enough energy to roam free again. Both didn't know where to go and so he was just wandering around the forest without aim or a sense of time. A whole year was spended by walking through the forest and stops for training . They just enjoyed their peace and freedom. Nobody said to them what they had to do and there was no conflict in this forest everything was living in harmony with each other. But in the last week they began to hear some kind of growling through the forest and they were seeing flames at night in a place which was far away from them but they were just walking to this direction.

Kurama was now the size of a normal health adult fox but he still had his 9 tails. They figured out that Naruto could still use their Bijuu mode but Kurama was than returning in his seal again only to be created from the chakra if Naruto wanted to. Kurama could sleep inside of Naruto but he preferred to be outside the seal so that he would be a real Partner. Kurama could use some Fire Jutsus so they made a good tag-team. If Kurama would be in trouble he could just poof out of existence and would be again in Narutos mindscape. He could use that method twice a day. Naruto and Kurama traveled now for a week to the direction of the flames because they wanted to know what the course of it was. So after being tired of walking through the forest they decided to go Bijuu Mode and were too fast for the normal eye. It would look like a yellow flash for watchers. As they finally arrived the clearing they saw something neither of them would have expected. There was a 3 year old girl with pink hear that seemed to be talking with a big red Dragon. The Dragon sensed them and his eyes narrowed, his tail seemed to engulf the girl and took postion in front of her a universal gesture for ` Don´t touch her´.

On Narutos lips was a gentle smile since he understood this gesture `Well Kurama I didn´t thought we would be seeing a dragon and that it would try to defend that girl.´ In his mind scape Kurama nodded `Don't forget we are in a whole new world. We don't know anything so why not talk to him?´ Naruto nodded and let his Bijuu-Mode vanish. Kurama appeared now at his side. He hold his hands high to let the dragon see that he didn't mean any harm. " Hello. My Name is Naruto – Uzumaki- Namikaze and this is my best friend and partner Kurama. We are travelers and have heard the growling and the flames that were lightening up the forest at night time. We just wanted to see what caused all this we don't have any ill intention against you of the little girl which you are trying to defend."

He bowed for a moment before he looked the Dragon directly into his eye. The dragon wasn't able to intimidate him, Kurama was by far more scarier at their first meetings. The dragon finally nodded and spoke " I hope it for you boy my Name is Igneel I´m the fire dragon and this behind me is my apprentice Natsumi Dragneel ( fem Natsu)" The little girl looked awkward at Kurama and at its 9 tails before she was screaming in delight, running at the fox which s tails were swinging restless she grinned and hugged the fox before climbing upon him and cuddling at him. Naruto had a soft grin on his face at the reaction of the little girl. Kurama didn't had this kind of affection before so he was also grinning while running around in the clearing while the girl rides on top of him. Naruto luaghed at Kuramas reaction since he was at first completely nervous than dumbfounded and then enjoyed the affection the girl gave him by letting her ride upon him.

Naruto meanwhile was walking to Igneel and sat down beside him looking at this little spectacle till Natsumi finally was out of energy and fell asleep on top of him. After Natsumi was hard asleep, our two dimension travellers followed the dragon to his hidout which was a house carved in a tree and finally told them their story from the beginning. They begann with the first Jinchuriki the Rikudo Sennin, told him about the Bijuus, about Narutos childhood( if you could tell that a childhood) his gennin days his missions, the wave mission which changed his live, the invasion of sound and sand at the chunin exams, Tsunades return, his training trip with Jiraya, Gaaras death. His meeting with orochimaru where he unfortunately lost his control , the mastering of the rasengan, Jirayas death the training with the toads, Pains invasion and death, his training with Killer Bee and at last the 4th Shinobi World War. When they were finally finished with their life story , they waited for a reaction of the Dragon.

Igneel absorbed their story and took al their information in. Then he thought about everything those travelers said and sighed it took him a while to come out with an answer. "Very well so let me tell you if I got it right. You are from a different dimension you don't have any knowledge about this world and you don't use magic but chakra. You are Shinobis and Kuramas is a Bijuu that was sealed inside of you the day you where born." Our 2 heroes nodded. Smoke descended from Igneels nose and he sighed. " Ok I could offer you stay with me an Natsumi hear for the next 5 years till x777 while until them I´m staying here in that year I will leave that place without Natsumi" After that he began an explanation about this world, magic, guilds and so on. After he finally finished his explanation about this world naruto and Kurama silently agreed with each other . " We accept your offer. We will spend the next 5 years with you and your aprrentice." Igneel nodded in acknowledgement and with that the contract was signed.

In the following 5 years much happened and changed. Naruto discovered with Igneel that it was impossible for him to learn magic but he preferred his Jutsu above magic from the beginning. Naruto was now 14 years old and stood 1.60m high. His hair was now much longer just like his godfather Jiraya. He wore now an exact copy from Kakashi clothes(thanks Kamui)inclusive the Jonin west and face mask. He discovered that his contract with the toads was still intact and somehow had made a connection with his new home and so learned the sage arts again and much more. Natsumi looked up to Naruto, he was her Idol and great brother she even evolved a little crush for her 5 year older teacher. Naruto growed by leaps and bounds. Igneel commented that he was definitely an S-Class Mage with all his abilities and could give a wizard saint a run for his money.

When the 7 .7.777 arrived was Natsumi heartbroken. Igneel vanished and left Natsumi with Naruto and Kurama behind. Natsumi mourned over the loss of her father and cried the whole day nothing that Naruto did was effecting her but finally she found in her Idol/big brother/Crush and his partner support and comfort. "Where are we going now?" Natsumi asked Naruto while they were standing in the clearing they first met. Her eyes were swollen and red from the crying. Naruto sighed and kneed in front of her so that she could see in his blue orbs and so that they were on the same height. Igneel told me about the different guilds, the guildsystem and everything he thought that would be good to know. In Magnolia Town there is a guild called Fairytale. Igneel told me they act like they are a very big family so I think we should pay them a visit. He also told me about their current master and other things." he kissed her on her forehead before Kurama came and took her on his back so that she could ride.

Natsumi blushed at Narutos action and hugged Kurama when she sat upon him. " So Kurama lets go" The fox just nodded and both run in the direction of said town. The day was still jung when they finally reacher the gates of the city and slowed down. Natsumi was now happy again and took everything in .A grin stretched on her lips and she admired the beauty of the city. The group walked through the town in direction of the guild. Naruto had now the sensor ability thanks to those 5 years of intense training with the sage mode and Kuramas chakra. As they finally arrived at their door steps was it noon. Natsumi jumped from Kurama and took Narutos hand in hers and intervened their fingers. Naruto just gave her an eye smile. "Nervous?" he asked to tease her. She just looked at him and huffed before she nodded with her head " a little" she admitted. Naruto just bended down and gave her another kiss on her forehead while Natsumi´s Face was red like a tomato then he ruffled her long and pink hair. " There is nothing wrong with being nervous for something you dont know" he told her with an far away look in his eyes.

He snapped out of his trace as Kurama bit him in his leg. They walked through the doors and an comical sight was in front of them. The whole guild was brawling in the centre of the guildhall at least it seemed that way. The 3 travelers walked to the bar where an old man sat with an middle aged man he had orange hair ( In Narutos opinion it seemed bad ass.) with an coat. " Ehm excuse me sir but we would like to join your guild Makerov-san." Naruto stated. Both men stopped drinking for an moment an eyed the 3 newcomers. "Well young man you seem to know me. IF you want to join you will have to fill out this forms here." Makerov gave him and his companions some papers which they filled out. " Ok where do you want to have your guild emblem?" Natsumi was first " I wan to have it in pink on my right shoulder!" she said happy and totally energetic since she was in a new and homely environment. Makarov laughed good hearted a long with the other men at her antics before giving her her mark. " And you lad where do you want to want to have it?" Naruto stood there before grinning "I would like to have it on my back in black with crimson-red outlining and on my headband. I´m gonna engrave it in the metal." Makerov nodded and gave him and his Partner on the same place the emblem of the guild. " My name is Gildarts pleasure to meet you Naruto" The other man said and introduced himself. Naruto shook his hand and told him it was his pleasure. The brawl finished in the meantime and only 2 girls stood in the middle. One had dark red hair and the other one had silver long hair and wore gothic attire. `They cant be much younger than me but even Anko´s clothing wasn´t that revealing´Naruto thought and a drop of blood escaped his nose `Nooooooo I don´t want to be a pervert!´ he screamed in his head before his inner pervert activated itelf `We have to continue Jirayas work! Jiraya wasn´t a normal pervert! Never forget it he was an SUPERPERVERT!´

In Heaven

Jiraya was spying on the female side of the hot springs. " Why do I get a feeling I have to hug Naruto to death? Did he finally agreed to continue my legacy?" he asked himself a little bit to load. A massive Killer Inten ( from now on KI) pressured upon him and he got a feeling of dread. He turned his head around and saw the females he was spying on. " Jiraya any last words you pervert?" He nodded before taking his strike pose " Im not a Pervert... i´m a SUPERPERVERT!"

Back with Naruto

`We will see about that´ Natsumi walked away from him and walked to Grace (fem Gray) who will be her best friend and rival in the future. While she talked with Grace, Levy and Lisanne, Naruto walked to an other girl who sat by herself drinking a coke . She had brown-black heair she seemed to be the same age as the other 2 girls in the middle of the guild. He signaled Kurama that they would be sitting with her since Natsumi didn't had any contact with people of her age. The girl had brown shoulder length hair. She had her hair tied back in a ponytail and 1 strand on each side of her face. She wore an ocher-colored strapless dress with spaghetti straps attached which was long enough to reach her knees. In front of her stood a glas of coke with ice cubs and straw. Naruto stood in front of her desk and held out his hand. " My Name ist Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and might i know the name of the beauty in front of me?" The girl looked up in his face and shook his hand " My Name is Cana, Cana Alberona" she said while she shook his hand he bowed and kissed the back of her hand. As a result she blushed and tried to understand what just happened while Naruto just grinned behind his Kakashi-like-mask. In her mind Cana screamed "sweeeeeeeet!". In Naruto´s mind Chibi-Naruto began to dance and screamed "Ha take that Sasuke!". Kurama just shook his head before a mischivius grin appeared on his face.

As he begun talking through there mental link:. " You know you are technichaly an adult with 21 years you only have the appearance of one who is 13 so you are proud of yourself because she blushed? She is only 11 years old! Doesn´t that remember you an somebody? Hmm? I give you a tip he liked snakes and he loved younger persons especially boys?"

Chibi Naruto stood still and was chalk-white. A picture made its way into his had. It was a picture of Orochimaru and how we wanted to make Sasuke his own and then an Picture with him and Orochimarus clothes. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Chibi Naruto screamed and his soul wanted to escape his body but then he shook his head and glared at Kurama. `Wait a second my friend as long as i know I´m only mentally 21 but thanks to you i look again like an 13 year old boy! Weill its a little time before i have my birthday but that doesn´t count!´Kurama just Hnd . `Don´t go all Uchiha on me teme!´ Naruto screamed through their mental link. " Touche" said Kurama before going silent.

In the meanwhile Chibi Naruto took out a sealing scroll and took the Icha-icha serie out of his pocket and begann to read them to get a better mental cinema. "Pleasure to meet you Cana. Is it okay if I sit with you?" Naruto asked her and she nodded. She didn't have anything better to do so why not? She eyes the boy for a moment " I haven´t seen you here before." Naruto nodded and answered the unasked question. " I´m new here , I´m with Natsumi here" he told her and pointed on the pink haired girl. Before they knew it themselves they were involved in a conservation about the guild ,the different members or were just sharing stories.

" Hey Cana why don´t we go to the others?" She nodded and both were now walking to the table were a lot of members were sitting. " Hello everyone my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I´m new here so please treat me well." he said and bowed in front of the audience. A girl with silver hair much like the other girl in the middle which was still fighting with the red head. " My name is Lisanna Strauß. Pleasure to meet you." the girl said. " My Name is Grace Fullbuster" the girl said with black prickly hair and she was in the motion to undress herself. " My name is Levy Mcgarden" A girl said with blue hair and glasses on while she read a book. " Grace your clothes!" she scolded her. Grace blinked before she realized she was trying to undress her shirt. " Thanks Levy." Natsumi was laughing hard with Lisanne about it. They all chatted happily together till the night and they were getting sleepy. " SO girls I think you should head home." Naruto said while looking after the master. " I will look for the master so just a minute Natsumi " he said and he was gone. The girls now looked all at her expecting something. "What?" Natsumi finally asked after she realized all where looking at her. " What is your connection to him?" Grace asked. " I know him since im 3 so 6 years now. He is 5 years older than me and is like my idol and big brother in a sense. We aren´t related in any way he just looks after me." she said and Grace nodded " Ah okay" They were now happily gossiping again while Naruto was away.

Naruto had finally found the master. " Oy gramps!"he screamed as he finally found him. " Ah Naruto what can I do for you?" the master asked as he looked at him. " Is there a way to build a house outside the city? Because I know that Natsumis Magic is very potent and dangerous she doesn't have it under control so I thought building it would be easyier with my kind of `magic´." Makervo nodded. " You have to tell me tomorrow how your magic operates. You just have to go in the forest nobody will be asking you and its allowed to build your houses there." Naruto nodded and thanked the master before going to Natsumi. " Hey there. I have a place where we can live together" he said to Natsumi but Grace also looked up. She was living alone and the other girls were at the dorms. " Is it possible that I could join you two?" she asked and Natsumi gave the infamous puppy no dog Jutsu `Crap I thought that would only exist in the elemental nations?´ He asked himself before he sighed. " Come on Naruto" Natsumi said " She is a good friend of me" He sighed against and gave up when women wanted something you couldn´t win as a man it´s impossible.

" Ok come on girls." Kurama chuckled darkly at the demise of his partner. " But first Grace pls wear some other clothes than just your underwear." Grace blushed and eeeped before she weared her clothes again. " Bye girls till morning." Natsumi and Grace said while Naruto just winked and started to walk out of the door with the fox on his side ( Kurama is one meter high.). Both girls rushed to him. Natsumi intertwined her hand with his right hand while Grace did the same on the left side. Kurama openly chuckled at his host and nodded with his head. As they passed the door they looked both expectingly at Naruto. " Why are we leaving the city?" Natsumi asked her crush. We will build our own home and everything." he said and they looked at him as he was crazy. He made a Shadow clone and knocked them out with a well placed chop on the neck. " So we can´t let them see our techniques now can we Kurama?" he asked the fox who was currently holding both girls with his tails and lay them upon him. " Geez wasn´t that a little to much?" he asked his partner who just shook his head. He formed the finger signs and pumped a lot of Chakra in that technique ."Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu" he screamed and a giant house made of wood formed in the forest ( Picture /Wallpapers/f/Houses/Kyoto-Japan-house-in-the-forest-wallpaper_ ) he formed a few Shadow clones and screamed „ Doton: Banri Doryū Heki!" And walls of stone surrounded the house in a wide radius the shadow clones began to design the garden while Naruto and kurama entered the new house and layed them in their beds before he went to sleep he admired the work of the shadow clones. In the middle of the garden was a pond different trees were there ( . ) and stones decorated the other side ( /references/Japanese%20gardens/Japanese_ the garden looks like both pics together and the house is the first pic I hope you like it ;) ) Naruto nodded in statisfaction. " You have made a great work boys lets go to sleep we will have a new chapter of our life tomorrow." The clones nodded and dispelled themselves. " Well I think its time to go to bed it was a nice day.." he said and went to sleep.

And cut ^^ I hope you like this chapter pls review and no flames for the Harem at the moment its Natsumi ( fem Natsu) Grace ( Fem gray) those two are definitely in then maybe fem Jerral, and cana for the rest I´m still unsure but those 4 will be in the Harem. ;)


End file.
